


Sleep

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two lovers sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

The room was pitch black, there was no artificial light source and the curtains were pulled tight enough so no street light could penetrate inside. It was also quiet, just the sound of two people breathing and a quiet background of city nightlife noise. 

The bed was big, not the usual queen size, but big enough to allow the two bodies to spread comfortably. Not that they ever need that much room, because however they go to bed they would always wake up close to each other. Adam wasn’t kidding Sauli does pull him in like the sea, no matter what he does he always winds up spooning the slightly smaller body. A hand over his waist, legs howled over the shorter ones, a hand above his head and face digging in the blond soft locks. It was almost like Adam was cocooning over him, protecting him. But of course they would also move around, Sauli would turn to face Adam, to cuddle in Adam’s chest and hold him close, or sometimes Adam would be on his back and Sauli would be right at his side, hovering over him.

A fire truck passed by, a pair of eyes opened at the noise, he looked around and noticed it was still dark. Good, that means they still had time. He looked down at the lover he was spooning, too dark to make out his sleepy face, but Adam knew exactly how he looked, he closed in a bit more and felt the ice cold feet Saul had, then as gently as possible, pulled the blanket off of himself and down over Sauli’s legs. He succeeded in his mission without waking his lover, but then another fire truck passed by making even more noise. Curse the fucking building that was burning to the ground somewhere in Tokyo.

“Adam?” A soft, sleepy murmur sounded. It almost broke his heart that his lover had woken up from his peaceful slumber, he didn’t say anything in hopes Sauli would just fall back to sleep, but instead of doing so he turned around to face Adam. “I can tell you’re awake, you’re breathing too carefully.” Adam smiled, but the darkness prevented Sauli from seeing that, yet he knew. “What time is it?” Sauli asked, refusing to go back to sleep like Adam wanted him to. Sauli was tired and jetlagged and all this because Adam begged him to travel half way around the world for him. 

“It’s late, at night. Sleep.” Adam whispered, petting Sauli’s hair pulling him even closer together, tangling their legs together, and sharing body heat. Sauli let out a sight and somehow found Adam’s lips in the darkness, just a kiss and then he was back in his arms. “Sleep.” Adam said again, like it was a magic word that would make his lover shut his eyes and rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I have this experience, PLEASE!?


End file.
